


By Your Side I'll Stay

by Grandma_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Day, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, KisaIta Week, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slavery, Vampires, Werewolves, but a few sexy times, plenty of blood here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandma_Wolf/pseuds/Grandma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2250. Vampires have become the dominant species on the planet Earth, relegating humans to an existence of servitude and being bred for food. Each vampire, in order to protect them from humans who would fight back, is bonded to a werewolf when they come of age. Werewolves aren't treated with much more respect than humans, however; most being treated like the canines that share their DNA. </p>
<p>Except for one. One reclusive vampire who thinks that his werewolf is the most incredible, devastatingly beautiful creature in the world. Of course, a master having intimacies with their pet? The very idea is ghastly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Drink the Blood Sweetened From Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KisaIta Week, dears! Here's one of the ideas that I was working on for this week! IE: the one idea that actually managed to bear fruit. I only have one chapter up, though it will probably only be two chapters in the long run. But still, I just wanted to post SOMETHING for this week celebrating my favorite ship! 
> 
> Well, I won't ramble on any longer: here's to happy reading!
> 
> Also, heed the tags.

 

When a young boy reached a certain age, it was an unspoken tradition of sorts to allow them to get a pet. A loyal partner who, while being cared for, would provide unyielding loyalty, protection, and lessons in caring for another living thing for their master.

For vampires, it wasn't much different.

Itachi Uchiha, the five year-old first-born son of a more-than-well-off family, looked around with wide red eyes as his parents led him down to the basement floor of a large business tower. “Are you sure it isn't too early?” His mother asked.

“The sooner he gets a pet to protect him, the better.” His father replied.

They soon stood in front of a large, heavy door that was sealed with an electronic sliding bar. “Please state your name and the reason for your visit.” That voice came from a screen on the door. It flickered on, revealing the visage of a virtual doorkeeper who attempted to repeat her message before Itachi's father announced,

“I have a Bonding Appointment under 'Uchiha'.”

The doorkeeper was quiet for a moment, her software running through the information she was just given. She nodded. “Welcome UCHIHA FAMILY.”

The three walked in, Itachi immediately being made aware of a somewhat familiar scent. He was reminded of his Uncle Madara and how, whenever he came around to visit, he would always bring his loyal guardian Hashirama: the beast always at his feet.

Was this... Was it finally time for Itachi to--

“Welcome, welcome!” The owner of this _establishment_ greeted them with open arms. “Mr. Uchiha, may I be the first to express what an honor it is to have you choose our establishment for such an auspicious day...”

Itachi grew bored of the adults talking, an unintrested small frown on his pale pink lips, and wandered off in the direction of a room where he could hear growling, barking, and whining all in a wavering chorus to his ears. He peeked into a new room and took a sharp inhale as he saw them.

They were still in their puppy-stages, but even then you could see the muscle and power underneath their thick fur coats.

Itachi's attention was particularly drawn to the aggressive wolf pup who was making his way through the others in vicious displays of sharp teeth and brute force.

An unfortunate pup limped away from the aggressive one with a limp in their bloodied stump of a leg. The alpha of this small group barked out, tail wagging until he sniffed the air and found that there was a new presence in the room.

Itachi didn't even flinch, didn't even falter when the wolf cub charged towards him: muzzle and teeth still dripping wet with crimson. However, it would soon appear that Itachi wouldn't even need to cough.

The wolf cub got a hair's breadth away from Itachi before he stopped: falling back on his rump. The pup tilted his head, confused yet... understanding. There was something about _this one_. Something that made him stop and lay all attention upon the young vampire in front of him. He felt the fluttering itch spread out over his form as his form shifted from that of a blood-stained pup to that of a dark-skinned boy: dark blue hair almost reaching the deep abyss that his fur had, distinct birthmarks that were more akin to scars under his eyes.

“There you are!” Itachi turned around to see his mother and father rush in to see what had happened to their son. “I told you it was too soon! Oh, look at this _mess_!”

The owner of this bizarre kennel groaned, “My apologies, Mr. Uchiha. This pup has an ungodly violent streak about him. I've been trying to reign in his power, but...”

“He's mine.” Itachi announced. When he didn't get an answer, he raised a hand out towards the wolf and rested it upon his forehead. “Mine.”

The pup didn't move, his eyes trained on Itachi's eyes and the sharp little fangs that peeked out whenever he spoke. “You smell like blood.” He offered.

Itachi was never one for smiling. But those words, in that rough little voice, had the corner of his mouth quirking up in the smallest amount.

* * *

 

Itachi Uchiha woke up one morning. The twenty-five year-old sat up in his canopy bed, gossamer curtains shielding him from the sun from above and thick ebony comforters shielding from below.

Not that he needed protection from the sun. It was the year 2250 and vampires had long since forced what few humans who remained to develop the medicines and supplements to aid in sun immunity. By this point in time, evolution had taken its course.

Itachi reached over to his nightstand to check his phone for the time. He didn't feel it, though.

“It's 7:45.” A deep rumble of a voice spoke from the floor at the edge of the bed. “Your phone is still charging from your late conversation with Kakuzu. You have another hour before you have to get up.”

Itachi hummed, laying back in bed. “Get me my tablet then. So I can read the news until I fall back asleep?”

There was a rough sound before the figure at the end of the bed stood to his feet. Itachi watched with a barely concealed _appreciation_ (yes, that's what he would call it today) of the other figure'snarrow waist, lean hips and long, muscular thighs. With firm pectorals that rippled under taught, delectable dark skin, his pet was more than easy on the eyes. And overwhelmingly sexy in silhouette, he thought. Large. Meant to dominate. Incredibly male. Itachi glanced at the thick leather padlocked collar on Kisame's thick neck. He smirked when the wolf had left the room.

He was _all_ his.

Sooner rather than later, Kisame returned to the room and handed Itachi the tablet before returning to his spot at the end of the bed. Itachi turned on the tablet and opened up the tab for his daily news articles.

“It is a _beautiful_ day here in Leafbrook, ladies and gentlemen!” The news anchor announced, happily ruffling their pet's hair into a mess. “In fact, I'd even say that its the perfect day to leash up your pets and head out to the beach or one of our lovely parks! Don't forget about refreshments, which segues into today's sponsor: Misting Gale Ichor Procurement. 'Remember, nothing tastes sweeter than Misting Gale'!”

Itachi swiped the news broadcast aside, his eyes skimming over stories about failed human revolts, rising costs of living, and a few studies on wolves ('Scientists have recently found that too much sleeping in wolves can lead to Depression. More news at 11.')

Itachi shut the tablet off, laying back down.

* * *

 

A clean pressed suit and a steaming hot shower does wonders for a man, cold-blooded or not. Itachi, dressed to the nines for his work-day, sat at the dining table while the group of slaves whom he owned all bustled about: cleaning here, finishing up that dish, retrieving mail and parcels. Kisame was sitting at Itachi's feet, his own food bowl having been swiftly emptied of the raw liver and flesh from the previous night's meal.

“Your breakfast, Mr. Uchiha.” A young human, as all of Itachi's slaves were, Itachi was never a fan of aged blood, set a bowl of chilled blueberry soup in front of the man. Itachi set his coffee aside, the taste of aged Vienna beans and vanilla-tinted blood still dressing his lips. He reached for an offered spoon, stirring the sweet breakfast soup in front of him.

Kisame sprung to his feet, sharp teeth clenched against each other; low but rolling growls moving through the entire dining room before he seized the bowl and hurled it against the ground: glass flying everywhere.

Itachi could only sigh. He really wished that he wouldn't have to go through this on this morning.

“Garlic.” Kisame grit out, Itachi nodding.

“Find them.”

Kisame was quicker than a whip and forceful as a storm. He roughly seized each servant in his path and sniffing at them. One, no. The next? No...

Kisame stopped down the hall, taking a deep breath.

He growled out before forcing the hall closet open. Kisame jumped in and, in no time at all, screams and squalls rang through the condo.

Itachi took another sip of his coffee, hoping that Kisame would finish soon so he could get to work. And maybe get some food.

Itachi heard Kisame's heavy footfalls upon the ground. He looked up to see Kisame, the raw and bleeding lump of flesh held fast in his teeth. The wolf tipped his head back, swallowing the mass. Itachi merely took Kisame's hand, red eyes zeroing in on his bloody digits and nails.

“I'll have to give you another bath.” Itachi muttered, licking the sweet life liquor from Kisame's fingers. “Before we head out.”

* * *

 

Itachi handled the Western Branch of his family's Corporate affairs. With the Uchihas being one of the most powerful groups in the city, it made sense to keep all matters of money in the family. The only problem in this was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, who was none too enthused about the thought of having to give up his musical ambitions to don a suit and tie.

Itachi pressed the button on his desk, adjusting his earpiece so he could clearly hear the person on the other end of the line. While he waited, he picked up the red rubber ball that rested on his desk. He cleared his throat, Kisame immediately sitting up from the floor. Itachi threw the ball to the other side of the room, Kisame running after it.

“Yes, good afternoon, this is Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi spoke up when the other line answered. Kisame brought back the ball, dropping it into Itachi's hand. Itachi threw it again. “I am calling in regards to the files that you were supposed to send over.”

When Kisame brought the ball back this time, Itachi scratched his wolf's hair and silently told him to lay back down. “If you could make sure to send them to me as soon as possible, maybe I can overlook your dalliances. Now, you have a good day.” Itachi hung up and sat back in his chair. He usually stayed until six, but he was tired. What little work he had left he could surely do from home. Itachi saved all of his work and closed his laptop. “Come along, Kisame.”

The wolf opened one of his eyes as he watched Itachi get his things together. “Surely you're not done with work already?”

“I would actually say that I am.” Itachi stood to his feet and snapped his fingers, Kisame standing up and following him out of the office.

They made it to the parking structure, Itachi waiting for the driver to open the door. In he went and Kisame followed in after: the two sitting across from each other as the car started. Soon enough the entire area of downtown Leafbrook was passing by the tinted windows in brief flickers. The park. The theater. The central station. The blood bank for impoverished vampires.

Itachi took all of the sights in, regular occurrences at this point in his life. He occasionally looked over at his pet, his guardian: Kisame staying quiet as was expected in average public of his kind.

* * *

 

When they got home, Itachi held out his briefcase for one of his slaves to take. Two others brought Itachi an afternoon sniffer of blood thinned with bourbon and handed Kisame a small platter of raw meat.

What was said meat from? Well, they had yet to get rid of the body from earlier. Itachi walked to his study and waited for Kisame to meet him there. His wolf always made sure that nothing suspicious was happening before they tried to relax. He walked in and sat down next to Itachi's feet, finishing his snack and awaiting further instructions. Itachi licked his lips free of the intoxicating blood mixture. He looked over at the door, nodding his head towards it with a soft noise.

Kisame was quick to his feet, walking over and locking the door and cutting off the rest of the house.

Itachi set his empty glass down and stood up. Walking over to Kisame, the difference in height was palpable. But the true scale of power didn't care for physical traits. Itachi spread his fingers apart and gently slid them down the firm pectorals and hard abs that struggled to contain the raw strength of the beast near him. “Undress yourself.” The order was familiar, Kisame stepping back and pulling his shirt up and over his head. His muscles were dusted with a thin layer of coarse dark hair that thickened near his navel and created a dense trail towards his groin.

Kisame unbuttoned and stepped out of his pants. His boxers soon followed, his penis thick even as it lay against his thigh. When Kisame was completely nude before his eyes, Itachi stepped back and ordered. “Sit.”

Kisame did as such, his eyes locked in on Itachi. Not for the hunt. But in attentiveness.

“Point.” Was Itachi's next command.

Kisame moved over onto his hands and knees before settling into a stiff pose: one of his arms outstretched towards the side of the room. The slope and curve of his muscles as they worked to hold the form was breathtaking. So much raw power in one being.

A subtle lick of his fangs.

“Roll over.”

Kisame loosened up long enough to roll over onto his back. And _there_ it was. Itachi knew that Kisame's sense of smell was far better than his and any other vampire's, so maybe it was the scent of his growing arousal that had Kisame's dick filling with blood and laying against his chiseled stomach.

Nevertheless, Itachi stepped forward and pressed the sole of one of his leather dress shoes against the thick member.

Kisame didn't flinch but Itachi could feel the heat of his pet's cock through the leather; he could _just_ feel the minute twitching as well.

“Such a good boy.” Itachi whispered, grinding his foot ever so gently. “Then again...” He said, unbuttoning his dress shirt, “You've _always_ been a good boy. Ever since I picked you out from the kennel.” He tossed it aside, slowly undoing his pants. “You've hunted such wonderful prey for me. You've protected me without fail.” He stepped out of his briefs and pants before removing his shoes, bending down to Kisame's level. “You are the highest-caliber wolf in this whole city. If not the world.” He reached out a slender hand to Kisame's cock, his fingers unable to reach all the way around. “And you're all mine. Speak.”

Kisame could only chuckle: not yet given the order to move. “Wouldn't it make sense for such a powerful vampire to only have the best?”

Itachi had a bittersweet relationship with his pet's smart mouth. Right now, however, he didn't mind. He moved lower and licked from the base of the large cock in his hand to the soaking tip. He knew his wolf was barely down the line of arousal, but his species was so messy in all regards: sex not being an exception.

He didn't give Kisame the order to move yet. He busied himself with his explorations: suckling at the tip and letting the bitter salty taste spread over his tongue. His fingers touched both the large heavy balls underneath as well as the base of the shaft where a knot would form if Kisame was in his wolf-form.

The flesh was so hot, the minute harsh pants above him adding to the thrill and the heat that Itachi felt as the thick flesh warned his lips and tongue.

Vampires were still naturally cold-blooded. Was that why Itachi found himself falling to such a taboo act so often? “Move.” Itachi whispered, Kisame immediately seizing dark locks in clawed hands. With a hungry growl he forced his dick down the vampire's throat. Itachi let out a moan so wanton it should have been a crime, the noises spilling forth around Kisame's cock as he roughly thrust inside.

Kisame pulled out long enough to reposition the both of them so he could get a better angle at fucking his vampire's throat.

Itachi held on to Kisame's thighs, looking up at the wolf as saliva and precum soaked down his chin and his chest.

_Come._

Itachi wished his mental desires could be heard. But even wolves couldn't perform magic. Not that they should need to.

His eyes went wide when he felt the first definitive twitches that preceded his mouth being flooded with thick, hot salty crème. You know... Itachi didn't really _need_ to breathe. He could stay down and fully savor every delicious drop. And all the implications of what he was doing.

Kisame pulled Itachi off of his cock, the flesh still erect, in favor of drinking the vampire down into a pulverizing kiss: the taste of his own seed mixing with Itachi's saliva.

A union between vampire and wolf... Master and pet.

It was a punishable offense. After all, animals couldn't consent.

* * *

 

Sunday meant dinners at the Uchiha family home. The manor of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had been featured in _Homes and Finery_ magazine three years running. Of course, a large part of the upkeep was relegated to the Uchiha's vast collection of slaves.

Fugaku and Mikoto sat on either ends of the long dining table, Itachi sitting on the left side of the piece and his younger brother Sasuke sitting on the right.

Fugaku and Mikoto's own wolves, a blonde male named Minato and a red-haired female named Kushina, had been sent away. Kisame, of course, sat near Itachi's feet. Sasuke's own wolf, a pale-haired pup by the name of Suigetsu, yawned and laid down on the floor next to Sasuke's feet. However, Sasuke had another member of his little entourage.

He was a young human slave, his blonde hair messy and unkempt: his blue eyes remaining lowered to the ground. It was as if he was trying to disappear inside of the ragged shift that he had been given to wear.

Two of the Uchiha parents' slaves came in to pour more blood mixed with wine into the family's glasses.

“Sasuke.” Mikoto offered after a sip from her cup, “I don't know why you need your slave when you have Suigetsu around.”

The pale-haired wolf smirked in the blonde human's direction, Naruto beginning to tremble. Sasuke wouldn't be persuaded.

“Naruto helps with my more gentler needs. Suigetsu's a good retriever and bodyguard but not much else.”

Fugaku waved over one of the household's own slaves, silently ordering the young woman to hold out her arm. “It's probably for the best,” He lifted a sharp knife from the table and ran it along the woman's arm, quickly holding the bleeding cut over his food, “Not every wolf can be a perfect specimen.”

Itachi knew what was coming. He glanced over to his side where Kisame was working his way through the raw flank that remained from the preparation of that evening's meal.

Fugaku took a bite from his food, sending the slave off to nurse her wound, “Itachi, the applications for the Breeding Ballot are closing soon. You would do well to send Kisame in. His bloodline and pedigree would pass on well to pups.”

“Your suggestion is duly noted, father.” Itachi replied, turning to his meal in and calling the slave from earlier over. He opened the wound a bit more to add to his pasta before Sasuke took part as well. However, by the time Sasuke was done, the woman keeled over from blood-loss.

Mikoto clicked her tongue, whistling out, “Kushina! Minato! Come help Kisame and Suigetsu clean this up!”

The two latter wolves looked to their vampires for the go-ahead before shifting into their more canine selves. When a red and yellow wolf quickly padded into the dining room, they all fell upon the weakly protesting human.

* * *

 

Itachi sometimes wondered, especially on those nights when he had Kisame sleep with him in the same bed, how much longer he could keep this up.

Every time he stroked that monstrous shaft, every time he told Kisame to lay claim to him, every time he kissed his wolf, he was breaking the law. If anyone were to find out, he would bring down a torrent of controversy onto his family. All of their long-earned prestige would be gone in a flurry of paparazzi and slander.

But... With the large warm body laying next to him, Itachi couldn't find that he cared. What constitutes as a proper relationship anyway?

Itachi rolled onto his side and carded his fingers into Kisame's thick hair.

And his father's _constant_ hints at sending Kisame to breed. Kisame didn't _need_ to go have squeaking puppies with some drooling bitch. He was fine right here.

“Go to sleep, little vampire.” Kisame advised, his voice rough with sleep but his senses refusing to let his mind rest while Itachi was awake.

Itachi licked his lips, his tongue dancing over his fangs as he thought back to past intimacies with his pet. Kisame was so wonderfully loyal. How could he betray that by sending him away? Or forcing him to call another 'Master' like his father had done with Minato when he got married.

Itachi would be _damned_ if he had to give Kisame up.

* * *

 

The difference between the many caliber of wolves in Leafbrook city was never more obvious than it was when Itachi went to 'hang out' with his compatriots. He wouldn't call them 'friends', really, but they were in his social leagues and they weren't as aggravating as others.

Their favored spot to meet together was an evening club nestled in the dark depths of downtown. You had to have a password to be allowed into the building and you had to have a good wolf to sniff out the way to the basement where the club was located.

Music thrummed through the floor, a few slaves carrying drink orders here and there... Other slaves being turned into the drinks themselves.

“Line it up.” Kakuzu Hoku, next-in-line to be the head of Leafbrook's banking empire, told his friends. He was a bit more on the rustic side of vampire aesthetics: his face bearing several stitched-up scars due to a slave revolt a few years back, his dark hair coarse and unyielding.

The redhead that was sitting between Kakuzu and Itachi frowned, his hands far busier with petting down the hair of the blonde wolf who lay across his lap. “I set out the first batch.” Sasori Akasuna, inheritor of the Leafbrook Academy of Fine Arts, pouted.

“Fine.” Kakuzu said, clapping his hands. “Hidan! Get your ass over here!”

An albino wolf, his white hair slicked back and his amethyst eyes glaring at his vampire, walked over. The collar around his neck was one of heavy chains, a key hanging from it. Keys were such an outdated means of locking things away, so if one were to really want to steal into Kakuzu's secrets, they would truly have a death wish in dealing with the angry wolf who held this one.

Kakuzu took the key from Hidan's neck and unlocked his briefcase. He pulled out a small back of crystalline powder that held a pink tint. After he locked his briefcase back up, he attached the key back onto Hidan's collar and sent him back to his own devices.

Kakuzu's hands worked quickly, using his credit card to divide the powder into equal portions and smoothed them all out into direct lines. “Okay.” He nodded, reaching into his breast pocket for a straw that had a chrome finish.

Itachi, his body swiftly burning through the alcohol and cocaine in his system, watched Kakuzu lean over the table and snort up one of the lines. Kakuzu sat back, shuddering as the blood-laced drug worked through his system: his synapses and nerves becoming hyper-aware for a brief second.

Unfortunately for the slave who had been trying to deliver cigarettes at the moment. Kakuzu seized the screaming human and bore his fangs, sinking them into the young man's neck and tearing through skin and artery: the blood that wasn't drunken down pouring down Kakuzu's face and staining the front of his jacket. When the human stopped moving, Kakuzu let go and pushed him behind the couch. He whistled for Hidan to take care of it, a snow-white wolf bounding over and tearing into the offered meal with voracious gusto.

Sasori took a line, his reaction much more subdued. “Deidara...” He sighed, brushing his golden wolf's hair. “My pretty, pretty Deidara...”

The wolf in his lap preened under the praise. Itachi scoffed. He skimmed over the club, the human slaves dancing in cages, wolves sitting around drinking or eating, or humans being turned into late night meals.

It wasn't his first choice of proper entertainment, but it worked. Finally he saw Kisame, his wolf drinking some sort of alcohol at the bar. Itachi wasn't blind enough to not notice the flirtatious couple of wolves who came over to him, though.

He rolled up a monetary note and used it to snort one of the remaining lines of bloody-cocaine. He pinched his nose so he wouldn't lose anything and then relaxed. The blood made the bite much gentler but the rush hit him all the same.

“Kisame.” He called out. The wolf heard him, immediately leaving the wolves who were flirting with him and returning to his vampire's side. “I want something... to wash down my palate.”

Kisame took the order and looked around for something sweet and refreshing.

Oh.

Perhaps the little slave that was refreshing the glasses at the next table. He transformed into his wolf-state and ran over.

Itachi leaned back into his seat, the cacophony of growling and screaming lulling him into a lax manner until it was cut off by a loud _C R A C K_.

Kisame, back to standing on two legs, brought the small human over to Itachi. He used his own saber-like teeth to tear into the human's throat, filling his mouth with sweet, fragrant blood. He kept his mouth shut once it was full, setting the human down and leaning over Itachi.

Itachi raised his arms up, bringing Kisame closer, closer... He melded their lips against one another, letting the blood, already sweet but made even more palatable from being in Kisame's mouth, sluice into his mouth; the warmth of it filling his stomach.

“Itachi...” Sasori chuckled, “That's just _awful_. You don't know where his mouth has been...”

Itachi ignored his friend. What did he know? Anyone stupid enough to not see Kisame as the most beautiful, devastating wolf in this city had no business trying to chastise him.

He fell back when the blood was gone, Kisame licking his lips and face clean before sitting at Itachi's feet.

No matter what, Itachi thought, he'll always come back to me. That's all the matters.

* * *

 

The sound of gentle growling from beside him caused Kisame to look up at the golden wolf in Sasori's lap. _“Kissing a vampire?”_ Deidara growled, the only means of communication that couldn't be cracked by vampire-kind, _“How awful! You poor thing, I can't imagine how disgusting that is for you.”_

Kisame rolled his eyes, but Hidan growled from behind the couch, _“This bastard allows it, though! He and his vampire get up to all sorts of fucked up, nasty shit! And he_ allows _it!”_

“ _Both of you be quiet...”_ Kisame growled back, _“Anything I do, I do for his benefit. What some of those actions require is none of your business!”_

And that ended it.

Kisame knew that his and Itachi's relationship was... different than other vampires and werewolves. But Itachi would never continue something that was harmful to both of them.

Right?

And it _did_ feel good. So, they were fine...

Right?

* * *

 

 

 


	2. The Ties that Bond Are So Easily Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays pull into Leafbrook City, bringing along with them merrymaking, changes, and... Discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. The first thing that you may notice is that this fic has been expanded from the original 2 chapters to a new 3. Well, things were getting kind of long, so... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the feedback so far and let's get right into the thicket of things, shall we?

 

* * *

 

The following month found Itachi being driven to a high-end restaurant on the other side of town. One of his business partners had really wanted to make good tidings for the holiday season, so they had a gift awaiting Itachi in a reserved room.

Itachi stepped out of the car when the driver opened the door for him. With a snap of his fingers, Kisame was right behind him as always.

“Excuse me,” He told the main hostess, “I have a reservation for Uchiha.” The hostess made quick work of checking for the needed information on her tablet before nodding and leading them down the hall towards the VIP rooms.

“Here you are.” She bowed, nudging the door open and allowing for Itachi to go in at his leisure. “Please feel free to call us if anything else comes to mind.” The hostess made her depart, Kisame opening the door further.

Itachi stepped in. He took a deep breath of the savory incense burning, as well as the concentration of sweetness coming from the center of the room.

“Well...” Itachi gave a low hum, “I can't say that they under-extended their efforts.”

He sat down on one of the low cushions that was next to the table, the elegant structure holding a human. They were full of fresh blood, this human being a new breed that had been created with sweetened tastes in mind. Though the skin was salty, to provide contrast. They were nude, certain areas of his body being covered in delicate cuts of sashimi and deluxe sushi pieces.

Nantaimori. The art of serving food from a naked body.

Though, Itachi thought as he poured himself a chilled cup of sake (the cup having been lined with congealed blood), was it really appropriate to serve food on top of other food?

“Sit down, Kisame.” Itachi insisted, patting the cushion next to him. Kisame did as he was asked, Itachi offering his wolf a pair of chopsticks.

After all, Kisame could pack away food like no one's business. Itachi, on the other hand, wanted to save room for the main event.

The main event who, despite being paralyzed to present a lovely figure, looked up at Itachi and Kisame through horrified eyes.

They began eating, Kisame keeping his manners surprisingly well for a wolf. Itachi would have nothing else.

Soon, Itachi set his chopsticks down: allowing for Kisame to finish off the rest of the pieces at his leisure. The human on the table found himself hoping that the wolf would choke; would provide a distraction from his oncoming demise.

Kisame did no such thing.

The wolf finished off the last two pieces, sitting back. Itachi moved closer to the table. He could hear the human's pace quicken, his breathing starting to speed up. Itachi seized the human by his head and roughly moved his neck to the side, revealing the fragile column of his neck. He bore his fangs and forced them into his flesh, twisting a bit to properly shred through vessels and arteries; sweet, slick blood _pouring_ into his mouth and warming him from the inside.

It was delectable. His business partner would definitely have an easier time thanks to this. Itachi finally let go, exhaling and licking his lips. He ran his hands through his hair, his body shuddering as it took in the new taste and texture.

He wouldn't be surprised if he was getting a little drunk off of it. “Come on.” He told Kisame, the wolf already standing to his feet, “You should eat some more too.”

The wolf shifted, digging in with savage teeth and brutal rips and pulls. The flesh was sweet, savory, and it _melted_ in his mouth.

* * *

 

Finally, only after the human had been reduced to bones and gristle, with empty sake bottles laying discarded beside the former body, was Kisame's hunger sated long enough for Itachi to make a more intimate order.

The vampire grunted out as he was pressed against the bloody table. He still had his coat and dress-shirt on, but his pants had been pulled down to his ankles. Itachi could already feel the heat of Kisame's arousal pressing into his skin, the wolf's cock leaving a drenching trail over his backside with his forward motions.

“We don't have much time.” Itachi muttered, needing the other to hurry up. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he was abruptly spread open on Kisame's cock, the wolf pressing him down against the sticky table. His nipples pebbled up under his shirt as they were given to the cool, tacky surface where the evening meal had once rested. But he didn't care about that now.

The warm weight at his back... Harsh growls and grunts mixing with shallow breaths against his neck... The scent of his wolf overtaking his senses...

As much as he loved allowing himself to drown in these moments, Itachi convinced himself that there would be other, more opportune moments. He was still high off of the sweet blood from earlier, too, so it was no wonder that when his release came, as swift as it was, it was explosive. Succinct, but explosive: his ass clenching down on Kisame, his dick oozing out pearlescent streams to mix with the remnants of blood beneath him.

And, oh.

_Oh_.

_Yesss..._

That scalding heat filled him, Kisame's seed chasing away the cold stasis of his body. Both wolf and vampire took a moment to catch their breaths, Kisame staying deep in Itachi's trembling body. He couldn't really move until Itachi ordered it.

Itachi stayed a few minutes longer. Finally, he licked his lips and whispered, “Pull out. Slowly. I want to keep your cum inside of me as long as possible.”

* * *

 

“Hello!” The hostess from before chimed as she peeked into the room. “I hope that the meal was too your liking.” Itachi, his clothes back in order and Kisame sitting beside him, wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

“You can expect a glowing review of your establishment. Everything was _exquisite_.”

* * *

 

The holidays... Of course vampire-kind celebrated Christmas. They just focused more on the merry-making, feasting, and gift-giving rather than the hopes for salvation that humans did.

But this time of year always made Itachi uneasy. The snow gently drifting down to the city streets, landing on cars as they drove along the ice-slick roads.

Kisame wasn't too fond of the season either. He was more on guard around Itachi during these months than ever, even as they drove out from the Uchiha Family Estate towards the vast, dark vineyards of Rainvine Winery. The immense fields of dark, ripe grapevines served as the location for a yearly event known as the Christmas Run. The car rolled to a stop, the driver getting out to open the door for Itachi. Itachi looked around the familiar view of the wrought-iron fence covered in old, winding vines. A faux-wood plaque shined down with flourescent burgundy script that bore the vineyard's name.

“Let's go.” Itachi ordered when he could sense Kisame behind him.

* * *

 

Of course, anyone who was anyone went to the Christmas Run. It was one of the biggest social elite events of the year, right up there with the Uchiha Valentine Gala.

“There he is.” Kakuzu announced Itachi and Kisame's arrivals, Hidan getting antsy and wanting to get the show on the road.

Sasori, making sure that Deidara's latest collar (a golden chain-link with a diamond centered in the front) was on securely, turned and addressed the Uchiha and his wolf. “Oh, I _do_ wish you would sit out for a year. That behemoth of yours makes for _terrible_ competition.”

Itachi scoffed, knowing that Kakuzu was thinking the same. He did turn to Kisame, the wolf being the calmest while being the most confident wolf there.

As the last few attendees arrived, Sasuke having been late due to his parents insisting that he could leave Naruto at the Estate without someone eating him, the owner of the vineyard stepped up onto the small stage. She was an old, crone of a woman: her expressions sharp, her hair up in a nest of a bun, her dress a deep burgundy with long sleeves. As she walked, the dim lighting of the vineyard activated to show a simple starting point, as well as thirty-three panicking, nervous, contemplating humans in a cage.

“The night has come again, dearies...” She bowed, “The Christmas Run. A tradition young in years but high in prestige. Every year, when the snow falls to the earth, we gather thirty-three promising humans and set them free within the vineyard. Then a skilled set of wolves go on the hunt.” She turned to the cage, “If you run swiftly enough and hide cleverly enough, some of you _may_ just earn your freedom. If not...” She grinned, sharp fangs glinting over her lips, “You'll be free in _one way_ or another.”

She reached into her pocket and pressed the first button on a small remote. The cage opened up and, as if a gunshot had gone off behind them, all of the humans inside ran into the thick vineyards. When they were all out of sight, the owner called out, “All participating wolves to the starting point!”

Ten of them walked to the starting point. Hidan, Deidara, Suigetsu, Kisame, and several others. As they waited for the signal, Kisame took a sniff of the air.

The other wolves there were far too tense. He supposed they lacked confidence.

“GO!” The owner called out, all of the wolves speeding into the vineyards. Kisame got a few feet out when Itachi called out,

“Stop!”

Kisame went still in his tracks. He didn't look back; he didn't need to, he could smell that Itachi wasn't in any danger.

“What are you doing?” Sasori asked Itachi, the latter calmly stating,

“You two constantly go on about how unfair having your wolves go up against Kisame is. I have to sit through it _every_ year. So...” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. “Consider this a sixty-second head-start.”

As coolly as he said that, it felt like a slap to the face to everyone. Itachi barely noticed and, if he attempted to, he wouldn't have cared. He counted down in his mind before he gave a silent nod in Kisame's direction: the wolf running into the rows of grapevines.

* * *

 

The other wolves were faring well enough. Hidan managed to pin a young woman down and the ivory wolf was busy trying to sever her head from her neck with his teeth. Deidara had some success, as strained as it was. He had only managed to pin one of the older humans down thanks to him tripping over an upturned root and falling to the floor.

Suigetsu was having a hard time, though. It was his first time in such an event and free-range hunting was outside of his pedigree. But he knew that he wanted to spill some blood before Kisame came barging onto the scene.

The three wolves were too focused on what was in front of them. They didn't take note of the humans who had hidden themselves inside the thickets of vines: covering their scents with dirt, leftover fertilizer, grape juice; whatever they could find.

Maybe if they just waited for their intrigue to run out, they could survive this night.

A loud bark told the other wolves that the time for nonsense had come to an end. Kisame bounded into the main clearing, taking a sniff of the air. He sturdied himself and went charging right into the thicket where the several humans had taken salvage inside.

The cracking of bone between teeth, the tear of flesh, and the splashing of blood against the ground: old branches and rotting grapes becoming drenched in the chaos of this playful massacre.

The large black wolf was busy dragging half of a screaming man's body, his intestines spilling out onto the ground, when he heard another human slip free from his hiding spot underneath a rusted tractor.

Kisame ignored him, thinking that one of the others would get him. However, when he could sense the human making a full sprint towards the socializing vampires, a makeshift knife in his hands, Kisame tossed his prey aside and sprung into action.

Itachi had just taken a drink from his flask, the scent of bourbon and blood still in his nose, when he saw the human coming. He stayed still, ignoring the other vampires who were beginning to shout about the lack of security measures.

“Die you fucking blood-sucker!” The human screamed, brnadishing his knife and lunging at Itachi. He didn't even get to take a second breath before he found himself facing behind himself: his neck having been broken and turned half a circle around.

His body collapsed to the floor, his lungs stopping and his vision soon following.

Itachi watched Kisame step closer. He could _feel_ the pounding of the wolf's heartbeat, and his breathing was heavy. When Itachi reached his hand out, Kisame lowered his stature instantly. The vampire gently scratched his wolf's scalp, muttering, “Good boy.”

* * *

 

With a total of sixteen heads (each bloody token collected and counted), Kisame was the victor once more. Itachi had his pet heft up the crystalline trophy that proclaimed his victory, even making a comment about how he shouldn't even have had to bring the thing out in the first place.

The drive home was quick, Itachi stopping by the parlor of his parent's Estate.

The Christmas tree, a large majestic spruce that had been a pretty penny to have cloned from one of the few remaining DNA samples of the plant, stood in the center of the room. Large ornaments and glowing tinsels had been strung upon each branch and bough.

Even Kisame found himself entranced by his reflection in a large silver bauble. Itachi looked upon the mantel shelf and the family portrait that rested upon it: it had been taken the day that Sasuke got his own wolf, Mikoto insisting that the family take a portrait with all of their wolves to mark the special day.

“How was the Christmas Run?” Mikoto asked her son, setting her reading tablet down. Itachi shrugged,

“Kisame won. As if there was really any doubt. I mostly came here to wish you two goodnight before retiring for the evening.”

Fugaku looked up from the evening stock report playing on his own tablet, a glass of Merlot on the side table, “A good friend of the family's eldest daughter recently signed her wolf up for the breeding ballot.”

Was his father honestly doing this now?

Especially after the night he had just had?

“She's quite the specimen.” Fugaku commented, bringing up a picture of the vampire and her silent-but-fearsome looking wolf. “A bloodline crossed between her and Kisame would bear pups worthy of an army.”

Itachi turned around, patting his thigh for Kisame to come along. “Goodnight mother. Goodnight father. I will see you at breakfast in the morning.”

Of all the reasons why Itachi disliked about the holidays, it was the insistence of his parents that he and Sasuke spend Christmas in their home.

Not that it really mattered. Behind the closed doors of his childhood room, he was in charge and all aspects of the world melted away in favor of him and his wolf. Kisame handled the task of locking the door, checking it twice and turning to see Itachi already disrobing and walking into the attached bathroom.

Of course Kisame knew that he couldn't keep the vampire waiting. He tossed his jacket aside and pulled his shirt up and over his chest. His pants followed soon after once he made it into the bathroom, his eyes focusing on Itachi's nude form sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi tub.

The vampire had a figure that would have been at home during the times of the legendary Greece. His pale skin seemed to be made out of ivory, his face calm... Serene.

The statue came to life as Itachi lifted one leg and sunk it into the filling tub: the rest of his body following. As Itachi sank into the warm water, Kisame grabbed a bottle of vanilla-rose soap and poured a generous amount into the churning water.

Itachi let himself fall into the warm scent, muttering under his breath for Kisame to join him. The wolf slipped in, looking down at the vampire who was trying to level his breathing and relax from what occurred earlier that night.

“If you're going to just sit there,” Itachi whispered, “Then perhaps you need something to keep yourself busy.”

Kisame pulled back, contemplating the order. Itachi opened one of his eyes as he felt the water shift, seeing Kisame sink underneath the soothing flow. Now, what was he doing? Itachi got his answer, biting back a sweet moan as he felt something lapping around his member, paying intimate amounts of attention to his balls and the sensitive ring of muscle underneath.

“You're perfect...” Itachi panted out, reaching underneath the water to hold onto Kisame's hair as he moved. “God, you're – Mmph! – Perfect...”

* * *

 

“I can _not_ believe the both of you.”

Sasuke glared at both his slave and his wolf as he managed to sneak into his parents' home around two in the morning.

In the grand scheme of things, Sasuke had taken to wandering as of late: anything to be as far from his family as long as possible. But he had to come back earlier than he had planned this evening since Suigetsu had decided to play 'torment the human': a game that Naruto had gotten pretty sick of. The whole affair had resulted in Naruto needing stitches and Suigetsu tending to a rapidly healing broken nose.

Of course, both slave and wolf didn't say a word; it wasn't their place to. They settled for sideways glares at each other.

Sasuke ignored both of them after that, wanting to get to his room and get some sleep before he had to face his family for breakfast in the morning. His overbearing father, his sweetly persistent mother, and his _perfect, flawless_ brother.

He couldn't even get to bed without having to pass his brother's room, that's how much of an immense presence Itachi took in his life.

As they walked, Naruto stopped in front of the door. It was none of his business, but something... didn't feel right.

“Naruto, what the hell are you doing?” Sasuke hissed, not needing the blonde slave to cause him any more trouble tonight. But then... Suigetsu started to react to something as well, his body getting tense. _Now_ Sasuke was worried.

Sasuke stepped closer to the door, reaching into his pocket for a skeleton key-card that his mother had given him in case of emergencies.

Carefully, as to not disrupt the sources of the noises inside, he slid the card into the lock of the room and gently pressed inwards. Just enough to peek inside.

To make sure Itachi was alright.

He hadn't known what to expect, but it surely hadn't been what he got.

The unabashed moaning from his brother as he was being bent in half, his wolf fucking into him with long, deep strokes of his monstrous length: his cock slick and wet every time he pulled out and shoved back in. The burn of being filled was punctuated by every slap of Kisame's hips against Itachi's ass.

Sasuke covered his mouth, nausea causing his stomach to flip and churn. That _couldn't_ have been his brother wrapping his legs around his wolf's hips, rocking up into those strong thrusts. Itachi was far too proud and elegant a vampire to have his hair transformed into a tangled mess, to be drooling through clenched teeth.

And his older brother wouldn't be caught _dead_ even entertaining the _notion_ of reaching up to pull his wolf's head down and forcing him into a deep, brusing kiss.

Without thinking, Sasuke pulled out his phone and quickly snapped up a few pictures and even a short video. No, he was just tired. This wasn't happening, this was too _disgusting_ to be happen--

“Ki-Kisame!” Itachi choked out a cry, his limbs tightening around Kisame as best as they could, his member spurting out his release between their stomachs. Despite his breath struggling to find its way back into his lungs, he stayed still: letting Kisame continue to fuck into him until he felt that familiar, calming heat spill inside of him.

Kisame, upon getting the go-ahead from Itachi, gently pulled out. Itachi shuddered, writhing against the bed as his wolf's seed trickled out of his slightly-gaping hole.

Sasuke had promptly closed the door and dragged his pet and his slave along with him to his room. He had seen too much and there were only so many kindnesses that the universe would give him tonight in the way of not getting caught peeking.

* * *

 

The following morning, though it was closer to afternoon with how long Itachi slept in during the holidays, Itachi awoke and performed the beloved duty of bathing himself and his wolf. A few moments of getting dressed and deciding upon Kisame's outfit for the day was followed by vampire and wolf leaving the room and descending the stairs to join the family for breakfast, brunch, or whichever was being prepared.

However, when Itachi peeked around the corner to inspect the state of the dining table, he didn't see anyone.

Not his parents, not their wolves, nor any slaves.

Kisame sensed his unease, his body already on edge and ready to defend the vampire in front of him. Itachi led the way down the halls, looking around for anything. Did they leave for a day-trip? Or maybe out to the movies?

“Mother?” He called out, wrapping around another corner in the large home, “Father? Sasuke?”

Kisame had started sniffing around by this point. Finally, the wolf pointed towards the closed door of the Estate's parlor. Itachi stepped forward, attempting to knock.

The door swung inward, Fugaku looking at his son with an expression... That Itachi couldn't quite put his finger on. Hate..? Fury..? Betrayal..? But why?

“Itachi.” Fugaku cleared his throat, pumping himself up, “You're awake. Please, follow me inside.” Itachi turned and nodded at Kisame to follow, only for Fugaku to insist, “Your wolf can stay out here.” Itachi's eyes narrowed at his father. The older vampire knew full _fucking_ well that Itachi didn't like being out of earshot from his wolf. But it was too early to fight this.

“Kisame.” Itachi addressed the wolf standing behind him, Kisame gritting his teeth but deciding to sit still.

Itachi followed Fugaku inside the room, two slaves closing the door behind them. Itachi looked around the parlor to see his mother sitting in her favorite chair, Kushina sitting near her lap as the vampiress occasionally wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Mother, is everything alright?” Maybe a family member had passed or perhaps there was a sickness in the family? Mikoto looked up at her eldest son. Before Itachi knew it, she was burying her face into the cloth again.

He looked to see Sasuke, the younger vampire refusing to look up at him.

Of course his father was in the room, however he couldn't ignore the presence of someone... _Extra_.

“Ah, Itachi.” An older vampire held a hand out towards the empty chair in the room, “Glad to see that you've made it. Please, take a seat.”

Itachi did just that, taking a closer look and identifying the vampire as a celebrity psychiatrist by the name of Danzo.

“Now, Itachi,” Danzo began, “I want you to realize that all of us are here for nothing else but your well-being. Everyone in this room cares about you and only wants what is best fo--”

“Please, stop.” Itachi shook his head, “Look, I don't know... _what_ is going on here, but I don't have time for any silly holiday fare of this nature. Father,” He turned to Fugaku again, “What is going on here?”

“Itachi...” Fugaku warned his son, “Let... the doctor... speak.”

What on earth was going on? Itachi still didn't want to be forced to sit down for something he had no idea on, so he attempted to stand up. Finally, it was Sasuke who shouted,

“You don't even _get_ what you've been doing, do you?! You...” He thought on the word before spitting it out, “You _freak_!!”

“Sasuke!” Mikoto shouted at her son, “You're only making this _worse_!”

Itachi had had enough. “What is going _on_ with all of you?!” He insisted, “You're all acting _insane_!”

Sasuke shook his head, holding his hand out for Naruto to give him his phone, “ _We're_ insane? You _seriously_ want to go there after you pulled _this_?!”

He pressed play on the video file, hitting another tab so that the video would be presented for everyone to see in a 3D image on the parlor table. And when the sounds of his own moans and Kisame's harsh breaths hit his ears, Itachi felt as though someone had doused him in icy water.

“Oh _God_!” Mikoto sobbed into her handkerchief, “Where did I go wrong?!”

Fugaku stepped forward, his voice stern, “How could you _dare_ to even _think_ of doing such... _revolting_ acts in this house? And I can tell full well that this isn't the first time. Itachi, answer me!!”

Despite Itachi feeling like the walls in the room were closing in, his black heart pounding and breathing getting short, he stood up tall and refused to back down.

He didn't reply, even as Sasuke turned off the evidence of his transgressions.

“Itachi...” Danzo began, presenting the image of a kind, gentle doctor, “You have to understand that what you've been doing with your wolf... It isn't normal. It's obscene, actually. Think about the harm you've been doing to that poor, stupid creature--”

As soon as the last word left Danzo's mouth, Itachi snapped. “I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't slander Kisame like that. And, yes, he _has_ a name!” Itachi continued on, no longer caring about accusations or tears, “He isn't 'poor' and he's one of the most intelligent creatures I've had the pleasure of spending my time with. And anything that I've done with him has been a consensual act between the two of--”

“ANIMALS CAN'T _CONSENT_ , ITACHI!” Fugaku screamed. How far had his son fallen in all of this? While Fugaku continued his attempt to make Itachi see reason through raised voices, Danzo was already scribbling out a diagnosis.

'Patient is Exhibiting casebook signs of severe Zoophilia and Disorientation. Notes of Negative-Association can be further examined.”

Itachi turned away, “I'm leaving now! I don't have the time for th...” His words died in his throat as he realized something. When he had come to the parlor, his father had been far too insistent upon Kisame staying outside. “Where...” He turned back to face his family, words cold, “Is my wolf?”

Danzo was the one to speak. “Itachi, you are obviously unwell. Perhaps it is best for you and your wolf to be... separated for a while?”

Itachi gasped, shouting, “Where is Kisame?!” He bolted out of the room just in time to see several vampires clad in white hazmat suits and their wolves corralling Kisame towards the door. “Kisame!”

The wolf, who had been growling and barking to keep these interlopers at bay, heard the distress in his vampire's voice. He immediately shifted, trying to leap out of the entrapment. However, he was made oblivious to one of the covered vampires holding up a rifle and firing: a shimmering collar shooting out to latch around Kisame's neck. When it connected, the vampire pulled a second trigger: Kisame yelping and baying out in agony as the collar portruded several hooks that carved into his neck before the entire collar went alight with electricity.

“NO!” Itachi, horrified at the sight of his wolf being forcibly dragged away by these strangers, ran down the stairs. He choked when he felt himself seized by stronger arms: Minato and Suigetsu holding him back per their vampires' orders. “Let go of me! Kisame!”

Despite his body throbbing in pain from the shock, Kisame struggled back to his swaying feet. Itachi... was in danger...

He had to get... to his vampire...

“His breeding really is something amazing.” One of the hazmat vampires whistled, turning the dial on the rifle to MAX and pulling the trigger. A crack, not unlike thunder, filled the Estate as Kisame was struck with an even stronger bolt: the strength of it leaving burn marks in the floor but only managing to force Kisame into an unconscious state.

Itachi's struggling was in vain, but he refused to be subdued like this. When Kisame was dragged over the threshold of the house, the vampire became hysterical.

“I _NEED_ him!!” He screamed, panic seeping into his voice. Sasuke, hearing his brother's pain, was the one to walk over. "He's the  _only_ one who can protect me! Do you  _WANT_ me to be killed?! KISAME!"

“Aniki... _Please._ You'll feel better once all of this is over.” Itachi looked at his younger brother, his breathing slowly evening out. When his pulse had calmed down, the wolves let him go. Sasuke let a small smile grow on his lips. Maybe Itachi could be helped? Maybe this would be good for all of them and they could forget that what happened had happened.

Itachi bore his fangs, screaming as he tackled Sasuke to the floor: his fingers gripping his neck, attempting to strangle his brother.

“After _everything_ that I've ever done for you! All of the sacrifices that I've made! The _countless_ nights of arguing with our parents on _your_ behalf! _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY MY KINDNESS?!”

Suigetsu was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew that he should be protecting Sasuke, but he also knew about what Kisame did to those who did so much as muss his hair.

With Mikoto screaming and Fugaku trying to dislodge Itachi from on top of Sasuke, Danzo made a silent gesture to the rest of the Obedience Squad.

One of the hazmat vampires walked over, Itachi's eyes glazed over in rage and betrayal. He didn't notice the syringe being readied until it had been forced into his neck: a high-strength tranquilizer swiftly pulsing through his veins. His vision faded to black, body keeling over onto the floor.

Fugaku helped Sasuke up to his feet, promptly proclaiming, “Not a _word_ of this leaves this house! Do you all _hear me_?!”

Everyone gave a response in the form of a solemn nod, Itachi's unconcious body being carried up to his room by several slaves.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, things got pretty bad at the end there, huh? W-well, don't worry! I'm certain everything will be fine when I upload the final chapter later today. ... I hope. Please leave any sort of feedback! I'm available here and on tumblr, dears!
> 
> -Grandma


	3. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has some... slight warnings to it. A lot of these are just covering bases so they don't really warrant tag changes, but...: 
> 
> We have slight DubCon  
> A mention of something Underaged (Itachi is sixteen in said instance)  
> And... Yeah. 
> 
> I'm so glad that this is done...

 

* * *

 

Itachi awoke with a start, the memories of earlier that day filling him with dread and unease. And the idea of Kisame not being with him was far more than he could stand. No, he would get up and demand that Danzo reveal where his wolf was and...

His hands were restrained away from him. In fact, his whole body was awkwardly held into a kneeling position, his arms pulled against the wall by chains.

Screaming wouldn't do anything, but the fact that he was being bound against his will... It brought back memories he had been careful to lock away.

And, worst of all, Kisame wasn't around to smother them or chase them away.

* * *

 

For the next three weeks, that was Itachi's life: he was kept chained up like he was for all hours except when he was to bath and to use the restroom. Other than that, he would be visited by his tearful mother, his glaring brother, his father, or Danzo.

It was those last two that he hated the most.

His father would be the one hurling insults and claims of betrayal and disrespect, with a few harsh strikes if Itachi didn't respond, but Danzo was the one trying to warp what few memories Itachi had with his wolf into something disgusting and awful.

The doctor's favored technique was playing holo-videos of pornography depicting vampiresses and wolves. But, instead of letting the sound from the videos play, he would couple it with recordings from battlefields, car crashes, and firing squad deaths.

But Itachi would not break.

* * *

 

“Itachi, sweetheart...” Mikoto begged her son, holding up a simple bowl of bloodied broth, “You have to eat something. _Please_.” She managed to get a spoonful in between Itachi's lips, but he immediately spat it out.

He wasn't going to eat anything that Kisame hadn't checked first.

* * *

 

“Why couldn't you just be _normal_?” That was Sasuke, the younger vampire pacing in front of Itachi's form: Itachi looking far paler than what could have been healthy, his dark hair starting to go grey from lack of blood in his system.

“Before you were perfect, _godly_...” Sasuke scoffed, “But you couldn't even fall gracefully from that! You had to go spread your legs for a wolf! Why?!”

Why should Itachi have responded? Anything he said would have just resulted in Sasuke's anger being furthered.

Not that _he_ was justified in it. The hypocrisy of his brother, someone who _literally_ played with his food, calling him out for being 'depraved' was lauaghable.

* * *

 

Fugaku glared down at Itachi, Itachi returning the gesture with tired eyes.

“You will remove this... _sickness_ ,” The word was spat out with such disgust, “From yourself, Itachi.”

Itachi shook his head, “You can call it a 'sickness' all you want, father. _I'm_ not the one who has imprisoned someone against their will.”

Fugaku's hand striking Itachi across the face filled the room with a loud snap. Fugaku began, again, “I will _not_ have this nonsense spreading! Do you hear me?! I won't see you end up like Mada—”

Fugaku cut himself off, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

 

Three weeks. But Itachi survived. He didn't know what caused them to finally release him and put him on an intravenous supply of blood and nutrients. He hadn't been 'fixed', Danzo even stating that they would need to expand his therapy sessions through a longer period.

Just looking for ways to get his kicks while extorting people for money, no doubt.

But, finally, _finally_ Itachi was able to walk into the main room of his parents' estate. However, there was _one_ pressing matter.

A matter that he didn't even need to enunciate, he had asked the same question so many times over throughout the past twenty-one days.

Danzo nodded, “If you will follow me.”

The two vampires walked to the backyard, Itachi feeling his body abruptly become as light as a feather when he saw a familiar shock of blue.

“Kisame.” Itachi stepped forward, his gait faster than he intended. But after so long away from the one stable presence in his life, he was surprisingly calm... Yet grateful that, despite his familial situation going down the chute, he could at least have Kisame back.

But Itachi stopped as soon as he was close enough.

The smallest bit of Kisame's hair had been visible, but the rest of his face, down to his chin, was obscured by some steel, beeping, blinking monstrosity of a brace. And his wolf hadn't even _moved_ since the two vampires approached.

“Itachi.” Danzo explained, walking over with a smile, “May I introduce you to the _new_ and _improved_ Kisame, now fitted with the excellent Model A-73B Restraining Brace? No more unruly or _disgusting_ behavior. You'll find that, outside of a few succinct commands, that Kisame is now the perfect wolf: a guard-dog and nothing more.” Danzo walked away several feet, knowing that Itachi needed some time to acclimate.

When he was alone with his wolf, Itachi shook his head. “Kisame... Kisame, speak.” He tried again, “Speak to me...”

Kisame simply stood there.

Itachi desperately drudged up another order. “Sit?”

Kisame didn't move.

“Damn it, 'roll over'?!” Itachi shouted, grabbing the front of the simple shirt that the Obedience Kennel had put Kisame in. The vampire pulled at the fabric, his voice choking as he refused to take in what was in front of him.

“I think that you'll find...” Danzo called over, “That 'Go away', 'Come here', 'Defend', and 'At ease' are the commands that you're looking for.”

No. _No..._

Itachi wasn't going to cry, he was beyond that. Far too emotionally crippled for it.

But his heart sank into a miasma of rancid blood as he realized that everything...

Everything was _his_ fault. And now this beautiful creature who only lived and hoped to take care of him... was suffering for it.

* * *

 

Despite his weekly sessions with Danzo (which could be boiled down to 'If you loved your family, you would move beyond your destructive fetishes, Itachi'), and the fact that his family didn't talk to him outside of 'make sure that you make it to this or that special event', Itachi tried to return to his normal life.

His attempts were futile, of course.

He was back in his own home, but he felt more alone than ever. He still barely ate, not trusting any of his slaves and not having Kisame to protect him from any poisonings. Kisame's nose, before this, was hyper-sensitive. Which is why he could sense things like garlic and other toxins that humans could try to hide under layers of sweeteners and bitter vegetables.

Without that safeguard, Itachi was a nervous wreck whenever food was concerned.

His sleeping habits had faltered as well. Of course, having Kisame at the edge of his bed was the best sleeping aid a vampire could wish for. But, on the nights when Itachi's mind was being pulled seven ways at once, having the wolf sleep _with_ him was the only thing that helped.

Now... Itachi didn't have that.

He stopped going out. Not to family obligated events, but he couldn't face the Leafbrook underground social circles without a means of divvying up the exposure.

It was the violent change in routine, but it was also the guilt. It was the horror of imagining what Kisame went through in the Obedience Kennel. He had done his research on every wiring, every signal, every interlocking piece that made up the device. He also found out that he couldn't even attempt to remove it from his wolf's head without potentially damaging his neural pathways for life.

There was _nothing_ he could do.

And Itachi had only had to feel useless like this _once_ in his life.

It wasn't a feeling he had ever wanted to experience again. Especially not now, when his one means of freedom from it couldn't even free himself.

Itachi hurled his tablet to the other side of the room one evening, hours poured into trying to find a way to save the statue-like wolf from the silent hell he was in.

Itachi combed through his hair, pacing the floor of his living room in front of Kisame. He hadn't been able to bear the idea of having Kisame stand in his room like this.

What was he _doing_? Why couldn't he do _anything_ right?!

The vampire choked back a sob, turning to Kisame. He stepped closer, stepping up on the toes of his feet to press his head against Kisame's neck.

He wouldn't be able to hear him, but Itachi needed to speak to his wolf. Just this once.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered, shaking his head; fingers clutching against Kisame's shirt. “I am _so, so_ sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen to you. You have never done a single wrong in your life and yet you are suffering the most for both of us.”

Itachi pressed a shaky kiss against the bottom of Kisame's neck, turning away to retire for the night.

Alone.

Because that was what everyone apparently wanted.

* * *

 

Every time he tried to think or act, the Brace would force his nerves to short out. His hearing and his sense of smell had been muted, his sight obscured altogether.

Where was Itachi?

He often felt like his vampire was nearby, but he could never be sure with the stranglehold this Brace had on his perception of the world.

But he knew that Itachi was in trouble and he needed to get to him. This damn _Brace_ blocked him from having control of his own damn body, though!

When the Obedience Kennel had taken him from the Uchiha Family Estate, he could _hear_ Itachi screaming and the uneven levels of his vampire's heartbeat.

But to be made to feel so _useless_? To not be able to follow your biology and take care of the one person in your life that _mattered_?

Kisame was trapped in a cage. At first he had resolved himself to his fate. Then he had begun circling his enclosure. But _now_?

There was something that the breeders hadn't thought to cross-check when Kisame's mother and father had been coupled together for a few litters. In the gene pool of Kisame's mother, there was a bit of a wild card. This one gene, a lone survivor from prehistoric years of savage predators, battles for survival, and pack loyalty, had found a stable home in wolves like Kisame's mother.

The gene was highly regressive, though, yet when it came into contact with the powerful, superior genes of Kisame's father, his own regressive gene pool bearing similar traits, the perfect storm had come together. Together to create a creature that was the prime of his species and would not be one to be subdued by feeble, modern technology.

Kisame forced a growl, the Brace's neural inhibitors struggling to subdue his unfavorable action. While the device was focusing more power on one action, Kisame broke through and managed to shift. Once on all fours, he leaned forward and began clawing at the Brace. He grit his sharp teeth together before, with one final swipe, the Brace was pulled from his head: a series of electric sparks leaving it as it fell to the floor.

Kisame had to wait until his senses returned to normal, looking around the room to regain his bearings. This was... Itachi's house. Alright, he could get that much across. How long had it been? Oh, he could figure that out later.

He needed to get to Itachi. His senses were clear enough to smell the despair and depression rolling out from the vampire's room in spades.

* * *

 

Itachi was laying on his side, sleep escaping him once more. He should just give up on the concept, there was no way he was going to feel safe enough with Kisame being no more than an empty husk.

What did it matter? He hadn't even cared to lock his door. If one of his slaves was going to come in and kill, so be it.

Like that.

The door creaked open, silent steps padding against the floor.

Itachi couldn't help but savor the irony of all of this: about to be killed by a human when his wolf and sole guardian was merely a few rooms away.

There was a dip in the bed, the weight of _someone_ causing a disturbance. Itachi closed his eyes, wondering what flowers his mother would insist upon for his funeral.

He felt the slick tackiness of a tongue against his cheek, the muscle stroking twice before the source pulled back.

Itachi shot up in bed, whether to awake from a pleasant dream and end his torment or to make quick work of whoever was mocking him.

But no. There he was. The dark wolf sitting in his bed, the occasional fidgeting rolling through him as he tried to get used to having control of his body after so long.

Could it be? Itachi _was_ seeing Kisame, but could he _really_ be there? Back to his original beauty and splendor after such a torturous length of time.

Itachi gulped, his throat dry when he tried a simple command. “S... Speak.”

Kisame shifted back, pinning Itachi into bed and whispering, “I'm so... sorry.”

Itachi wrapped his arms around the thick neck of the wolf above him, bringing him down lower; closer against him. Despite having a warm, heavy beast on top of him, Itachi had never felt so light.

“Good boy.” He whispered, burying his face into Kisame's chest in a vain attempt to stop his tears; the salty trails moving down his face. “Good boy... My perfect, _perfect_ Kisame.”

* * *

 

“Why are you crying? I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you but I'm _sorry_!!”

“No. No... You did everything you should have and more. I'm just so grateful to have you back, my dear, beautiful wolf.”

* * *

 

Of course, much to Kisame's shaky dismay, they had to present the image of Kisame still being in control of the Restraining Brace. Thus, Itachi had successfully gutted the wretched thing of any wires and removed the sense inhibitors before placing it back on his wolf's head.

It was only until they got through that day's work schedule, Itachi struggling not to toss Kisame's favorite red ball (because it _had_ , in fact, been a the first thing that Itachi had bought for Kisame with his own allowance when the vampire was eight). Afterwards, Itachi activated his earpiece and called his secretary.

“Yes, Sakura? Please tell all of our associates and partners that I will be taking a week-long break starting this evening. Thank you.” He attempted to hang up, but a thought came to mind. “Sakura? A thought just came to mind. My younger brother, Sasuke, spoke about _nothing_ besides your stunning beauty all the way through Christmas. I do believe that he intends fully on courting you. If you should approach him on this and he refuses, simply keep on with it. He's _terrible_ about admitting his feelings.”

Itachi hung up, standing up from his chair and snapping his fingers for Kisame to follow.

“I should find that cruel.” Kisame chuckled before they left the office, “But I can't.”

“He deserves far worse.” Itachi replied. They both made it outside where Itachi's driver was waiting, opening the car door to allow both of them in before asking Itachi, “Any destination in mind tonight?”

Itachi made himself comfortable, Kisame sitting beside him. “I need to back a suitcase at home before making a quick stop downtown. But afterwards...” He nodded, “You will drive me to Misting Gale Ichor Procurement.”

* * *

 

After all preparations and side stops had been dealt with, Itachi's car pulled up to the immense acres of crisp, green grassland and simple wooden houses all surrounded by cozy wire fencing that promised an electric shock for any interlopers or escapees.

Itachi had Kisame get the suitcase, the vampire sending the driver off with simple, resolute instructions. “I know that your daughter is about to start a second year in college. I will cover everything as long as you don't come back here for a week and you don't tell _anyone_ that I'm here.”

The driver gulped. It was a simple, extremely beneficial offer, but the way that it was made left no room for failure or disobedience.

And he was sure that Itachi's cold, red eyes would stay with him up until the end of the week. Even as he drove away.

When the car was gone, Itachi walked closer to Kisame and removed the Restraining Brace. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up when Kisame shook out his hair and the rapt expression the wolf had at the clean, open space.

“It's breath-taking, isn't it?” Itachi offered, signaling for Kisame to follow him as he walked through the open gate. They kept to the dirt path, Itachi not caring about any marks to his expensive leather shoes or dust on his jacket.

The city got so _exhausting_. Keeping up appearances, fitting into molds... Just to be betrayed and hurt in the end. Luckily, though, there was _one_ person who would always welcome him. They walked on, past the simple houses where large human families lived: the breeding for them here meant to keep them docile and content, and their blood and flesh tender and sweet.

Some of the humans even played and rolled about in the grass, Itachi finding the sights endearing to his weary state.

Finally, though, they arrived on the porch of the large three-story ranch house in the center of the area. From inside, Itachi could hear a minute bark, a familiar voice gently chastising,

“Hashirama, calm down.”

The door opened. He was dressed far more simply than anyone else in Itachi's family, a plain white button-up shirt and jeans. But his smile was warm as he gave his wolf, Hashirama, his cane and held up a tray of 'pink' lemonade.

“Welcome to Misting Gale, boys!” Madara Uchiha beamed, “Come on in, we've been waitin' for ya!”

* * *

 

Here, there was no fear in letting the wolves go handle their own devices. In fact, the following morning, Madara has told Hashirama to go get Kisame some working clothes so they could tend to the cattle.

The teasing that Madara had given his nephew when Itachi flushed at seeing Kisame dressed down to a tight white and overalls had been torturous.

Even as the two wolves corralled some humans into the Letting barns to be bled for that day's shipment (only to the point of exhaustion, not to death... unless they were getting on in years), Itachi felt more secure than he had in _years_.

“I'm so sorry about what you two have been through.” Madara offered as he and Itachi worked at making an apple pie for that night's dinner. Itachi was busy kneading the dough for the crust while Madara made an apple, cinnamon, and blood reduction to sautee the apples in.

“What happened is in the past, Uncle.” Itachi said, trying to put more focus on the dough in front of him. Madara set the spatula down, shaking his head with a sad sigh.

“Itachi, no. That's the attitude _I_ had when your father found out about me and Hashirama. Granted, he never went to the _horrifying_ extremes that he went through with you.” He lowered the stove's heat. “He _did_ attempt to kill me if I stayed. But I managed to force him into a compromise: two-thirds of our parents' inheritance plan and I would leave all of you alone. Is that dough rolled out yet?”

Itachi nodded, finishing the process of flattening the dough and cutting it into a shape that would fill the pie tin. Madara waited for the filling to cool before he came over with the saucepan and poured the sweet filling inside. “I hated not being there for your graduation, Itachi. I even thought to offer your father the money I had taken back, I had made enough with this place by then. _Anything_ so that I could interact with my family.”

He allowed Itachi to place the top crust on the pie before carrying it over to the oven. “But he didn't want anything to do with me. I _can't_ believe,” He slammed the oven door with a bit more force than needed, “That he tried to sick _Danzo_ on you! That corrupt quack of a doctor doesn't know Freud from Pavlov!”

Itachi took a seat at the dining table, looking outside the bay windows to see Kisame and Hashirama circling the property. “Sometimes,” He muttered as Madara grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, “When I think back to Kisame being _trapped_ in that _damn_ Restraining Brace, I almost think that maybe I _did_ do something wrong. Why else would someone torture such a stunning creature like that?”

“Itachi...” Madara sat down. “People in this world are... _stupid_ and _cruel_. Ignorance best fits it. What you have with Kisame, what I have with Hashirama? Its a _beautiful_ display of love that many vampires never even find amongst themselves. _Never_ doubt that because, even _I_ can see it: Kisame loves you too.”

* * *

 

It was the last night before Itachi and Kisame were due back in Leafbrook. Madara had asked his nephew to take a walk with him through the evening dew. So, with his cane in hand, Madara led Itachi through a quiet, secluded pathway while their wolves watched from the porch. When they were on a hill that overlooked everything, Madara set his cane in the ground and asked,

“When did it first happen?” Both vampires looked out over the many acres of crisp grass and humans wandering about. A cow here, a few chickens there.

Itachi sighed, “It was after the Christmas Revolt.”

***

* * *

 

Snow was drifting down from the dark skies above Leafbrook. Down below, red and blue lights circled and flashed. Crowds had started forming around the high top of Leafbrook City Hall.

“Attention!” The chief of police had shouted into a megaphone, his wolf at his side, “Release the boy and your punishment can be softened down a small fraction!”

Itachi had been sixteen years of age at the time he had been kidnapped. He just remembered talking to a cousin of his, sharing some sweets, and then feeling _very_ sleepy. When he had awoken, he was gagged and bound: tossed into a corner while an older human was preparing firearms and ammunition.

Which brought him here, the young vampire being yanked to the side of his kidnapper; the human shouting down below. “I'll blow this little bastard's brains out! Don't fucking doubt me!!”

The police officer grit his teeth together, fangs glinting in the police car lights.

Itachi's family was being kept under police-watch in case there were more humans behind this plot. However, the chief of police decided to hand the megaphone over to some kind of 'human specialist'. She took the device and called up, “Hey. Hey! Look, I know you're pretty stressed out. Do you want to talk about it? What can we do to make sure that no one leaves here hurt?” That no _vampire_ left there hurt, really.

The human sneered, shouting back, “I want my _FREEDOM_! I want freedom for my family! For my comrades! I want my kids to have a _future_! One without being afraid of being turned into some blood-sucker's food!! And if I _don't_ get it..!” He forced his gun against Itachi's temple, “I'm at _least_ taking this one as a sacrificial lamb, you disgusting _fucks_!”

The specialist lowered the megaphone so she could whisper to the chief of police, “You were right, this is a hostage-plot. You're certain that the rest of the Uchihas are safe?”

The chief of police nodded. “All of them are safe and accounted for. Well... Except for the kid's wolf.”

* * *

 

Itachi hit the ground with a grunt and a thud. However, he had mentally left the situation. After all, how could a boy truly come to terms with the fact that he was about to die? A bullet through his skull shot by a walking meal.

And then... He didn't know what had happened to Kisame. When he had passed out while talking to Shisui, the last thing he remembered was barking. But it was far away: Shisui had taken Itachi out of the house to talk.

Itachi found that thinking about his wolf was a source of solace and calm here in this chaos of his impending death. Where as Itachi was growing tall and lean with the changes of life, puberty was already already molding Kisame into a powerful specimen of his kind: wide shoulders, thick muscles, and...

Itachi flushed, despite his current situation. He had snuck glances at Kisame's body during bathing times, of course (Itachi refused to hand over the grooming aspects for his pet to anyone else). However, he had recently found his eyes moving... lower. Whether Kisame was in standing-form or his wolf-state.

“I should just kill you now...”

Itachi's musings were broken, his focus brought to the there and then when his kidnapper placed the gun in between his eyes.

“This is for my baby girl, you _freak_.”

The door cracked and splintered inward as a large black wolf forced his way into the office. His eyes were feral, sharp teeth bared and dripping as he growled; stepping forward towards the human.

“What the _fuck_?!” The human shouted, turning and aiming his gun, “How the hell did _you_ get here?! I have the entire building on lockdown!” Not to mention his accomplices standing guard on the lower floors.

The wolf got closer, Itachi's eyes going wide as certain details were revealed in the soft lighting of the office: the leather padlocked collar, the scars near his eyes... And the detail that had Itachi almost salivating in his bonds.

Blood. Thick and sanguine, coating Kisame's muzzle, neck, and his entire front. He was _dripping_ with it.

The human fired off several shots, Kisame dodging each one before bolting forward and tackling the human to the ground. The human fought back to no avail, Kisame sinking his teeth into the man's arm and pulling: the pain of his fangs tearing through flesh and pulling his shoulder out of socket forcing him to let go of the gun.

The man's dying screams melded with the sounds of tearing flesh, blood-spray streaking against the walls. Before long, the man had been reduced to torn pieces and stains on the floor. Itachi looked up at Kisame from where he had been set on the floor. The wolf looked down at him for a moment. He then gently rolled Itachi over, pressing a paw onto Itachi's back as he tore into the tape and ropes that were confining him.

Itachi gasped when he felt the weight of Kisame on his back. It was focused at one point, but it still caused a strange heat to start in his stomach. Before he could fully embrace it, he had been freed and Kisame was waiting for Itachi to stand: offering his back so he could carry Itachi out of there.

* * *

 

When Kisame and Itachi had made it out of City Hall, they had been swarmed by police officers, EMTs, news reporters, and many others. Luckily, Kisame managed to keep Itachi safe until they got to the ambulance that took them home after making sure that Itachi had enough blood in his stomach and enough vitamin and electrolyte water to prevent his body from going into shock after his traumatic experience.

Mrs. Uchiha was immensely relieved to have her baby safe from that horrifying experience and that manic human. In fact, everyone was there to ease Itachi down from his experience: his mother, his father, Sasuke, their wolves...

And cousin Shisui. Who Kisame wouldn't quit growling at. “Itachi, control your wolf.” Fugaku ordered his son, Itachi not sure why his loyal pet would be so angry towards his favorite cousin.

“He's probably still riled up from being a hero.” Shisui offered, reaching out a steady hand to pet the wolf. Kisame shook off his hand and forced Shisui to the ground.

“Kisame!” Itachi finally cried out, “Leave him a--” Kisame tore into Shisui's shirt pocket and ripped out a small package. A cold panic washed over Shisui's face as Kisame sent it against the ground, homemade caramels spilling onto the floor.

Itachi remembered them as being some of the sweets that his cousin had shared with him. Why would Kisame be reacting this way? One of the police who had decided to stay behind on this first night after the kidnapping pulled on a glove and picked up one of the caramels. All police had portable chemical scanners (they had been implemented back in 2100 to help against sick fucks finding new ways to poison and or roofie people). He forced the small prong of the scanner into a caramel and, immediately, it chimed back:

“Composition: Sugar, Milk, Cinammon, Valerian, GARLIC – LEVEL 7 TOXIC ELEMENT.”

As soon as the word 'Garlic' had been uttered by the machine, the other wolves in the room jumped in front of their vampires to protect them. “Shisui!” Fugaku shouted out to the older teen, “What is the meaning of this?!”

What?

No...

Shisui couldn't have.

Why would he have put Itachi into danger like that?

Shisui struggled in vain to force Kisame off of him before he set his head back onto the floor. “You don't get it, do you? Keeping humans like we do... treating them like we do... It's wrong. It's – ACK!”

Kisame shifted and pressed a paw against Shisui's throat.

“Shisui Uchiha,” The police officer said as he came over with handcuffs, “You're under arrest for Conspiracy of Kidnapping. You have the right to remain sil...”

Itachi still couldn't come to terms with it. Shisui was his favorite cousin and he had tried to have him killed for what? Humankind?

But. At least Kisame was still there for him.

Right?

When Kisame was standing once more, Itachi rushed over to him wrapped his arms around him as much as he was able; burying his face into the wolf's chest.

“Don't ever leave me.” He whispered, his words muffled but audible to Kisame all the same. “Don't leave me. Don't leave me...”

Kisame, of course, couldn't hug back. But he did feel immensely guilty for not being there to protect Itachi from this mess.

* * *

 

Itachi was sent up to bed after a small evening meal for him and his wolf. Kisame locked the bedroom door behind them before turning to see what Itachi wanted to do next.

“I want a bath.” Itachi insisted. He gave Kisame a once-over before deciding, “And you need one too.” Kisame nodded, following Itachi into the large, attached bathroom. Itachi delicately peeled his clothing from his body and set it in the laundry hamper for the slaves to pick up the following morning.

Kisame was a bit rougher, disrobing himself of his blood-caked clothing before awaiting an order. Itachi started the water for the large jacuzzi tub that was big enough for three full-grown wolves, let alone a teen and his pet. As he waited for the temperature and level to get to his preference, he told Kisame, “Get the vanilla-rose soap, please.”

Kisame fetched it right away. He wouldn't have Itachi wanting for a single thing tonight. Especially not after what he went through. Kisame poured a generous amount into the tub, bubbles beginning to form. Itachi turned off the water after three minutes, stepping into the warm scented waters and giving the signal for Kisame to follow in.

Both teens inside, wolf and vampire, Itachi began the task of scrubbing Kisame down: freeing the delicious skin from dirt, blood, and sweat. Kisame did his best to stay still as Itachi worked. He couldn't stop his glances down towards Kisame's crotch. It was so much more... different than his own or any vampire he'd seen.

He wondered... _In school, during Advanced Biology, his class had been shown a documentary on wolves; for the sake of teaching young vampires more about the creatures that protected them. When the holo-video got to a section on Mating, there had been a few whispers and immature comments. But Itachi's reaction... had been a bit..._

_Different._

_He watched, enraptured, as the male wolf on screen approached a female that they had successfully proved their worth for (the slaughtered elk on the forest floor serving as a sort of dowry). The female wolf bent over and presented herself, the male running over and mounting her immediately: his thick penis slipping inside of her wet heat. Itachi could have cared less about the female, it was the male wolf who his eyes were focused on. The video elapsed to a portion where the narrator's was laid over the visuals, the camera zooming in, “And at the moment of climax, the base of the male specimen's penis will grow into a sizable knot. Scientists have discovered that this knot helps to keep the semen inside of his mate to further the chances of reproductive success, while the act of being knotted calms the female specimen down. However, studies have discovered that male beta wolves can be knotted and calmed down as well.”_

_Itachi discretely covered his lap with his sweater, raising his hand and asking, “May I please be excused?”_

“Alright,” Itachi told Kisame, back in the tub, “Now you can clean me. And you may speak while you do so.” Itachi turned around, his back facing Kisame: the wolf grabbing an off blue scrubber and easing it up and down the young vampire's back. “I told you that you can speak now.” Itachi insisted when Kisame was silent.

The wolf bit his lip, finally saying, “I'm sorry.” Itachi frowned, wondering why his wolf was speaking in such a way. “It was my fault that I wasn't able to protect you the right way.”

“Enough!” Itachi shook his wet hair, cutting Kisame off. “You didn't do anything! What you _did_ do was save my life, which you were supposed to! If anything...” He glanced back between Kisame's legs, his cheeks beginning to burn red. “I should be thanking you.”

Kisame shrugged, “You're my vampire. Of course I would save you.”

Itachi decided that tonight, with everything that had happened, was as good as any. “Shift into your wolf-state.”

Kisame tilted his head, confused as to why Itachi would ask him to shift here in the tub. But he did as he was asked: a large black wolf sitting in front of Itachi, dark fur drenched with suds and water.

“Okay...” Itachi gulped, looking down at the wolf's sheathe. “Okay.” He rolled over, using his hands to brace himself against the side of the tub. His pale skin was flushed from the tub, particularly his member which was already lifting against his smooth stomach. “Come on...”

Kisame wasn't too bright. After all, he was still a teenager; he had so much to learn about the world still. However, seeing Itachi bent over like that... It was almost like he was...

It triggered something primal inside of him.

Itachi felt his breath hitch, his pulse quickening when he felt Kisame's paw on his back...

* * *

***

“Oh my...” Madara hummed, taking an electronic cigarette out of his pocket. “Taking a knot on your first go. And so young. Tell me, how was it?”

Itachi thought about it. “It hurt. At first. But when we were done, I felt so at _peace_.”

“Yes, that's usually how it is.” Madara chuckled, exhaling lemon-scented smoke. His smile faded. “What are you going to do now? Your family doesn't know that Kisame's Restraining Brace has deactivated, do they?”

Itachi took a deep breath, wishing that he was a smoker so he could have _some_ means of relaxing. Nevertheless, he brought out a vial of clear fluid. “I had to make a stop to the Obedience Kennels where they put that damn Brace on Kisame. After _helping them_ to dispose of the semen samples they had stolen from me – him – I helped them to part ways with _this_.”

He had half of a plan set out, he just needed the latter half to be stowed away before he acted. And the night of action was swift approaching:

The Uchiha Valentine's Gala.

* * *

 

It was pushed as a charity to help promote sexual health and disease screenings, but the Uchiha Valentine's Gala was more appreciated as a who's-who of celebrities and social elite families and figures.

The large ballroom hosting the event had been decorated from rafters to chairs in varying shades of red and pink with heart motifs all over.

Even the hosting family were all dressed in red as dozens of reporters and bloggers took pictures of the Uchiha family as they were all standing close together: presenting the image of a perfect family.

When the cameras moved away, Itachi moved away from his parents and brother as if they were made of fire.

“Itachi, are you _still_ refusing to talk to us?!” Mikoto approached her eldest son, Itachi merely shrugging.

“I speak with you all just fine. Like right now. And _now_ , I will take my leave. Kisame, come.” Kisame followed Itachi, the Brace still covering his face.

Mikoto shook her head with a heavy sigh as Itachi walked away. Fugaku walked over, trying to reassure his wife, “He'll thank us one day. For now, turn your attention towards Sasuke. I think he may finally be ready to grow up if his engagement to that Haruno girl is any inclination.”

* * *

 

Itachi walked up to the higher balcony of the ballroom, his eyes scanning over the attendees of this prestigious event: wolves and vampires alike. He even saw Kakuzu and Sasori down below, Hidan sitting besides Kakuzu's feet and Deidara preening and showing off the latest collar that Sasori had bought for him.

Everyone was here, completely ignorant. Fat, wealthy, hypocritical.

Repressed.

“Is it almost time?” Kisame asked, his words muffled by the brace. Itachi nodded, walking over to the portion of the wall where the button for the fire sprinkler system was mounted. Before the gala had started, he had gone underground under the guise of inspecting the lighting for that night's event. He had, in reality, needed to get to the water basin to pour in the wolf pheromones that he had gotten from the Obedience Kennel. He had been pleased to discover that, though the vial was small, the concentration of the pheromones inside was five times the potency he needed. He happily poured the serum in, erasing all traces of his presence there.

But now, with the entrees being bused away in favor of desserts, Itachi was ready for his plan to be enacted. He held one finger over the button, telling Kisame, “Call my father. But keep your eyes on me.”

* * *

 

Fugaku looked at his family's table: Mikoto being consoled by her wolf, Sasuke looking like he was about to murder someone as Sakura spoke about plans for their wedding (he chose to ignore how indignant his son's blonde slave looked in all of it), and even Minato looking up at him to make sure he was alright.

He was... But he wished that he knew where Itachi was. Not that he could imagine him getting up to his sickening acts with his wolf. Danzo cost him a small fortune, but the sanctity of the Uchiha name was worth it. Fugaku's phone rang and he picked it up to see that the caller ID was depicting his son's phone.

“Itachi.” He quietly grit out, “Where the _hell_ are you? The gala's almost over!”

The other end was quiet, Fugaku about to accuse his son of making some stupid attempt at a prank.

“Look up.”

Fugaku's heart stopped when he heard the voice of his eldest son's wolf instead of his son himself. Fugaku gently lifted his gaze upwards towards the balcony and choked back a gasp when he saw Itachi with his finger on the fire alarm and Kisame, Restraining Brace crushed in one hand with his other arm around Itachi's waist.

“Uncle Madara sends his regards.” Itachi's voice spoke into the phone before Kisame hung up. Itachi quickly pressed the button in the wall, the sprinklers of the ballroom ceiling deploying and dousing the denizens below.

There were screams of indignation and groans of ruined hair and expensive clothing, but at first, people just thought it was an accident or a silly prank.

After all, it would take a minute.

“Oh, this night is _ruined_!” Mikoto desperately tried to get the worst of the water off of her with a napkin from her purse, Kushina doing her best to help.

But then... she smelled it.

The wolf blinked before she took a deep breath, licking her lips.

“Kushina?” Mikoto asked, wondering why her wolf had stopped trying to dry her down, “What is it?” She wasn't feeling comfortable with the hungry way Kushina was regarding her. Mikoto cried out as Kushina tackled her to the floor, the wolf above her tearing at her evening gown and growling,

“Mistress... I've never noticed how... _Delicious_ you look!”

“Kushina!” Mikoto shouted out, desperately trying to fight her wolf off of her. Not... that the wolf's beauty and warmth was entirely unpleasant. “Get off of me this _insta--_ ” She was cut off by Kushina forcing their lips together, the wolf rocking their hips together as she removed her clothing.

“Mom!” Sasuke called out, running over to help his mother but ending up getting pulled back by Suigetsu.

“And where are _you_ going?” Suigetsu grinned, tearing Sasuke's clothing away and trying to get him to submit.

“Suigetsu, knock it off!” Sasuke managed to get out before he looked to the side, seeing Sakura trying and failing to fend off her own wolf's ministrations. That brief bit of distraction allowed Suigetsu to take advantage of the wet floor and push Sasuke to the floor. He fell on his hands and knees, Suigetsu licking his lips at the sight. He removed his pants, joining Sasuke on the floor and rubbing his hardening dick against the younger Uchiha's backside.

“Naruto!” Sasuke grit out, “Help me!”

The blonde human didn't know what to do. If he stepped in to stop Suigetsu, the wolf would probably tear his throat out. But he hadn't expected his body to start reacting to the sight in front of him: Sasuke's flushing features and Suigetsu's prominent rutting. Nor had he expected Suigetsu to bark over to him, “I'll leave you alone for a week if you keep his mouth busy.”

Naruto gulped, looking down at Sasuke. Well... the bastard was getting married anyway! And Naruto had to watch out for himself.

“Naruto, no!” Sasuke shook his head, “Don't you fucking _dare_ , do you hear me?! Do you--” Sasuke's words were choked off when Naruto pulled down his shorts and buried his half-erect dick down his master's throat. It was half of a gesture of security and half of a gesture of pent up lust and frustration.

All around the ballroom, vampires were being placed at the mercy of their guardians-turned-lustful aggressors.

Faster than a whip, Hidan had torn his and Kakuzu's clothing asunder: pinning the vampire down and swallowing his dick down into his throat while rubbing his own dripping member over the vampire's face.

Deidara, on the other hand, was panting sweetly and harshly as he was sitting on Sasori's face: forcing his vampire's mouth and nose to pleasure him.

Fugaku saw all of this, all of this foul debauchery and corruption. There was nothing he could do to stop it, either. That, and the fact that his own son was responsible for all of this, made him see red. He stormed away from the table, determined to see Itachi pay for all of this when he was pulled from behind and forced against the table. “Minato! Let _go_ of me!”

His blonde wolf merely grinned, pulling down his vampire's pants and spreading the cheeks of his ass before...

Fugaku couldn't, _refused_ to accept that his own wolf and guardian was performing such lewd acts, licking and sucking at the rim of his ass, on _him_ of all vampires. Desperate to distance himself from the situation, he looked around just to see Mikoto beginning to enjoy Kushina's touch: sucking on one of her wolf's breasts while Kushina's fingers played at her glistening petals; her thumb playing with her clit in a way she hadn't had since she was in college.

Sasuke was moaning around Naruto's dick, his own manhood hard and leaking against his stomach as Suigetsu was finally fucking him in earnest.

“Kisame!”

Fugaku looked upwards towards the balcony, able to see Itachi, his red evening suit tossed about, unabashedly riding his wolf's cock. “Harder,” His son panted, “I know you can go – _fuck_ – harder from below!”

Another loud moan signaled that Kisame had done just that.

* * *

 

An hour later, the ballroom was an irredeemable mess: the floors wet and sticky, the scent of sex holding fast to every fixture.

Mikoto and Kushina were slumbering, wet and nude underneath the table. Sasuke, his face and ass covered in cum, was being cuddled by Naruto on one side and Suigetsu on the other. Vampires all around were in similar cases with their wolves, despite Fugaku not wanting to come to terms with the wetness on his backside _and_ at his front.

The older vampire was trying to regian his bearings when he heard footsteps coming closer. He was too sore and tired to move, even when a slender hand pressed a finger against his forehead.

“I am taking a third of the family's funds,” Itachi gently spoke, “I am also holding onto my shares in the family corporation. I will _always_ be a major shareholder, so don't try to buy them from me. I will refuse. If you _ever_ hurt my wolf again, I will reveal what happened here tonight.” Video evidence was a wonderful thing in the right hands. “As _well_ as your other questionable business practices. Do not come after me. I will call you during holidays.”

After that, two sets of footsteps left the stained building; never to return.

* * *

 

The crystal blue oceans surrounding Firestone Island were an exquisite sight. Itachi sat on the porch of his large beach estate, relaxing against a simple long chair as one of his new slaves brought him a drink.

He liked these tropical humans: their blood was sweeter, healthier, and, aside from the few that had to be killed because they stepped out of bounds, Itachi found that his uncle's 'bleed till exhaustion/kill when old' form of upkeep worked wonders.

Of course, when one owned a plantation, he needed as large a laborforce as possible. He finished off his pina colada, making quick work of the blood that had sunk to the bottom of the glass, and decided to check on his affairs.

A few human children played ('playing' was really 'seeing how many oysters you can find and harvest for pearls') as their parents either worked in jewelry mines, helped to process rum, or chopped down sugar cane and carried it to the refinery.

Kisame had taken to managing this type of setting _swimmingly_ , just like his uncle thought he would. Wolves were made for hunting and defending, but they did _wonders_ with overseeing. However, just to be safe, Itachi had adopted a second wolf for the sake of secruity. Although he had been afraid that Kisame would see the younger (only by a few years) wolf as competition, his wolf actually treated the new wolf, Samehada was his name, as a younger brother.

Or even a son.

The only times things came to a head was when Samehada finally started to notice how alluring Itachi was and began trying to court the vampire, Kisame having to violently put a stop to such attempts; these occurences ending with Itachi having to order one of the slaves to mend the wolves' clothing and wash out the blood.

Perhaps, one day when Samehada could learn that Itachi's heart belonged to one wolf and one wolf only, though Itachi _did_ see Samehada as a sort of son, _maybe_ the three of them could share a bed.

But, for now... “Kisame.” Itachi called out, his wolf turning from where he was overseeing several slaves who were inspecting precious stones.

Kisame jogged over, Itachi promptly beckoning Kisame down for a kiss. They pulled apart, Kisame licking Itachi's lips once more before Itachi asked, “Is Samehada minding the distillery today?”

“That he is.” Kisame grinned back, already feeling what Itachi was getting at.

Itachi gently tugged Kisame's arm, leading him towards the further end of his property. His wolf, his island, his home... Never separated, never broken. Because Itachi was certain that he was going to stay by his wolf's side for the rest of his days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think we have to talk about the elephant in the room here. Despite a happy ending, is Kisame and Itachi's relationship 'healthy' in this fic? 
> 
> ... Probably not. But, then again, EVERYONE in this setting is one kind of fucked or another, it really is a matter of checks and balances. 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading. I was so happy to see all of the differing entries to KisaIta Week this year (despite this fic being finished far outside the time-frame). And I am IMMENSELY grateful for those who read an enjoyed this fic! Please leave any sort of feedback if you feel so inclined, they fuel the creative spark! And, remember, I'm here and I'm on tumblr at 'grandma-wolf'. Thank you and good night!
> 
> -Grandma


End file.
